


In My Dreams

by unionforj



Category: Union J (Band)
Genre: M/M, Perhaps Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 19:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unionforj/pseuds/unionforj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So yes, Josh sleep screams, talks, walks, everything. But he only does it every once in a while. The boys seem to think he does it every night, which leads to them thinking he needs to be babysat every night. Which leads to some… interesting circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Dreams

It started with that one interview. He was pretty sure everyone knew it: the one where George told the world that Josh screamed in his sleep. George had to call security guards, because George said “they” were attacking. Josh didn’t know who “they” were, but “they” must have been scary, because poor George was absolutely terrified.

They didn’t exist, because Josh was sound asleep by the time George had returned with the guards in tow. 

Okay, it didn’t actually start there. Josh had no idea when it actually started for the rest of the Union J boys. But that was when the tweets started coming in, where people started tweeting the Union J twitter asking him if he was okay, because it wasn’t exactly normal for someone to scream in their sleep.

Josh knew that he slept talked and slept walked. His mum talked about to him, about once a month. The next morning, he would wake up, wander into the kitchen and she would be a little more tired than usual, but she would be grinning from ear to ear.

“You tried to go for a run last night.” She would inform him.

Or sometimes, she would still be cleaning up some mess. “You thought it was Ashley’s birthday, and tried to bake him a cake.”

Once, she told him that he tried to go for a swim. And of course, it was the middle of winter, so she had bolted all of the doors, and for a few days, they found nails shoved in windows that had kept sleeping Josh from wandering outside for his swim. The thing was, that it was never more than once a month. That was it, the average: once a damn month.

Jaymi, Josh, and George, however, seemed convinced otherwise. About the second week in, he had only just gotten used to whomever he was sharing a room with to randomly walking in. At this point, he was on the computer in his blue onsie, sitting cross legged on his side of the bed.

It was about midnight, when Jaymi walked in after a night of “calm partying” with Rylan, which apparently meant hanging with drinks in his room. Jaymi, though, was quite sober, at least he smelled so, and his eyes were clear. But when Jaymi walked in, he gave Josh a worried once over.

“What are you doing?”

Josh shrugged, trying to figure out why Jaymi looked so… careful. “Nothing. How was the party?”

Jaymi sighed, pinching his nose. “Josh… I wasn’t partying.”

“Weren’t you at Rylan’s?”

“Well, actually yes, but that was just hanging out. Give me the computer.”

Josh gaped at his friend. “What? Why?”

“Because I don’t want you doing something ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous?”’ Josh sputters. Jaymi is reaching over, and tugging the laptop out of his hands, and Josh can barely understand what is going on.

“Do you know what you’ve done?” Jaymi asked curiously. “Unfollowed any twitter fans? Purchased anything?”

“What? No, why would I do that?”

“Look, I just want to make sure, okay?” Jaymi wraps an arm around Josh’s shoulders comfortingly. “I don’t want to end up in a 1D-Wanted twitter battle because you think it’s your brother.”

“Oh my god.” Josh says blandly as the situation hits him. “Jaymi, look, I’m not sleep walking.”

“Of course not.”

Jaymi didn’t understand how sleep walking worked. He started tucking Josh away from the computer, shutting it down, and shoving it towards the end of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Josh, who was still sitting dumbstruck in the middle of his side of the bed, and tugged him into his side. “Let’s try to sleep a little normally, alright?”

“I’m not asleep.”

“I know, Joshy.”

Josh let Jaymi cuddle him, because he felt quite raddled because, seriously, when did the boys find out he slept walked and why didn’t they tell him? He could feel Jaymi kiss the top of his head, which was cute, and he had half a mind to let Olly know, but really he didn’t know if it was appropriate or not.

****

When it happened with George, it was at about two AM, and George just stared at him in his monkey one piece for a few minutes after taking his cell phone from him. He twisted Josh’s phone guiltily between his hands, before looking up at him with wide eyes and asked, “Are you going to start screaming again?”

Josh quirked his eyes, and shook his head. “Definitely not. Why did you take my phone?”

“You called Ella once. Then you thought she was the pizza man. And she thought you were flirting.”

“Oh.”

“You were sleeping.” George shrugged. Josh simply nodded, shifting in the chair.

“We’re not just going to sit here the whole time, are we?”

“It’s the middle of the night, Josh!” George shook his head. “We’re going to- well, I’m going to bed. I just have to make sure you don’t do anything crazy first.”

“I promise not to do anything crazy.”

“Your mum said you once baked brownies.”

“See, that’s not crazy.” Josh grinned.

George quirked his eye brows. “She said you don’t know how to bake brownies.”

Josh looked down at his hands, twitching his nose guiltily. “Well, I do, now.”

George groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “That doesn’t make me feel any better, Joshy!”

Josh looked up. “Do you not like brownies? My mum loves brownies. But she always puts raisins in them. I like them with chocolate chips.”

George threw a pillow at him.

***

Josh had given up on explaining to the boys that he wasn’t asleep. He must have done something when he was actually sleep walking that had scared them. Either that or they had called his mum and she told them about the time when he had managed to get outside and run out into the road before she realized he was walking.

Every time he tried to say “I’m awake, you idiots” they rolled their eyes and placated him, as if his sleeping mind needed to be coddled. It was annoying. And the next morning, before he had the chance to say, “I was awake,” they’d tell him something he did last night, and by then, Josh couldn’t tell them he wasn’t sleep walking. It would look like he was just trying to convince them of something they had already told them of.

By week for, he gets a little sick of it though. It’s the worse with George, because he worries, and he worries loudly. ‘Are you going to scream?’ ‘Do you want some water?’ ‘Don’t get on the computer!’ ‘Stay inside!’ ‘Lay down!’

Jaymi is alright, because really Jaymi just wants to call his fiancé most of the time, after a few nights of Josh stealing his things back from him, and being totally fine. It only really mattered that Josh didn’t run off to go jump into the Corinthia’s pool. He didn’t mind if Josh went on the computer, or the phone, or whatever, as long as he could ‘just check up’ on what Josh was doing. Josh understood, because once when Josh was seventeen he bought a university grade textbook somehow while sleeping, and it was a real hassle trying to return it.

Josh liked staying with JJ best. Because JJ would just pull Josh into his lap by the waist, and they would watch the telly together. JJ was different, at night, and Josh wasn’t sure why. But he wasn’t going to give up the cuddling by asking; he didn’t want to risk JJ getting shy.

“Do you ever remember this in the morning?” JJ asked once.

“Remember what?” Josh asked, because it was in the middle of a climatic scene and JJ had asked out of the blue. JJ jostled him in his arms teasingly.

“Do you ever remember what happens while you’re sleeping?”

“JJ.” Josh looked up at him and wiggled his arm free to pinch JJ’s nose. “No one remembers what happens while they’re sleeping.”

“But… you’re not really sleeping, are you? You’re moving and talking and stuff?”

“Yeah, but I’m still resting.” Josh said. He didn’t exactly sound tired and he knew it, but this was JJ, and it was nearing 3 o’clock in the morning. Neither of them were the most coherent. JJ tightened his hold around Josh’s middle and sighed, and Josh dropped his head back. “Mum would usually have to tell me what I’d done. She’d usually find it funny, like it had happened to someone else, and she was gossiping. And yeah, I’d be embarrassed at first, but then we’d laugh, and move on.”

“But… you don’t remember?”

Josh looked back up at JJ, and found JJ looking almost… sad, down at him. He bit his lip a bit, before amending. “Well, sometimes, it might seem… like a dream.”

JJ grinned from ear to ear. “I could be your dream?”

Josh nodded. “You would be a wonderful dream, JJ.”

JJ tilted his head, the way he always did when he was thinking a bit too hard. “Do you promise?”

Josh nodded. “I promise.”

“I had the oddest dream last night, JJ.”

“Did you?”

“Yeah. You and I were snogging.”

“Oh. You were sleep walking.”

“Oh? Sorry about that.”

“Don’t worry. I loved it.”

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason that there is "perhaps dubious consent" is because JJ believes that Josh is asleep when he kisses Josh. Whilst this is a kind of Disney romantic thing, if Josh hadn't said “Don’t worry. I loved it.” at the very end, it could have been quite bad. It is an ethical issue. We know, since this is from Josh's point of view, that Josh wanted it, but JJ has NO IDEA AT ALL. 
> 
> JJ thinks Josh is dead asleep, but goes for it anyway. Also awkward, asks if Josh remembers. 
> 
> Bad JJ. 
> 
> Romantic JJ, because of the I'm in your dreams, cool, but still. Bad.


End file.
